ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Steel Serpent
Davos was the first son of Lei Kung, a fearsome martial artist and trainer of the Iron Fist legacy from the city of K'un-Lun. In order to live up to his father's legacy he trained hard and knew that one day he would become one of the most powerful Martial Artists to leave K'un-Lun with the power of Iron Fist. However, there was one obstacle he had to overcome. He had to defeat the other person in line for the Iron Fist name: Wendell Rand-K'ai, son of Yu-Ti, August Personage in Jade and ruler of K'un Lun. Davos proved unsuccessful in this attempt and was soundly beaten by Wendell. He refused to give up despite this beating but eventually Yu-Ti announced Wendell the winner which infuriated Davos and accused him of being biased towards his own son. Lei Kung told his son to stay silent and sent him away. However, Davos' pride and anger got the better of him and he went to challenge the dragon Shou-Lao in his cavern and gain the power of Iron Fist despite his loss. Shou-Lao scarred Davos over his left eye but Davos knew the secret to defeating the Dragon: To block the power of its heart with his body. However, the pain was too much and Davos soon succumbed to the Dragon's power. Lei Kung then found his son defeated in the snow and took him back to the city. Powers and Abilities * Chi Augmentation: Davos can harness his spiritual energy in a similar fashion Iron Fist does, but he also draws power from the woman known as Crane Mother. By doing this he can enhance all of his physical attributes to superhuman levels. ** Chi Manipulation: It is unknown if Davos was capable of everything an Iron Fist was capable of doing with their mystic chi, with the power of Crane Mother he was able to recreate a left hand using his own chi. ** Nervous System Control: Davos has complete control over his nervous system enabling him to deaden himself to pain, resist the effects of drugs or poisons, and slow down the rate at which he bleeds. He also is able pass lie detector tests. ** Energy Absorption: Davos has absorbed energy directed at himself and channeled it to augment his own power. He has also absorbed the Iron Fist from Danny Rand himself. But the energy was to much for him. ** Energy Manipulation: Ability to psionically tap and manipulate energy fields, most notable the electromagnetic field. ** Energy Detection: Capable of detecting energy signatures. He used this to track the Danny Rand ** Dimensional Travel: Under certain circumstances, his chi can be focused to create nexus points between dimensions. ** Heightened Awareness: Demonstrated the ability to detect a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity before they commit the action and possesses enhanced intuition. ** Enhanced Senses: Davos has unusually keen eyesight, but it is unclear if it extends to superhuman level. He can focus his hearing so intensely that he can hear sweat rolling down someones face. ** Empathy: Davos has the ability to sense the emotions/feelings of people and animals, can broadcast his own feelings in order to influence other people and/or animals emotions psionically. ** Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Like Iron Fist he can increase his speed allowing him to dodge or catch bullets. Without the use of chi, he can run up to 35 mph. ** Enhanced Durability: Davos can generate a chi-based "aura" radiating from his body to protect himself from energy based attacks to a varied degree, and make himself more resilient against physical damage. ** Chi Enhanced Healing: He can use his chi to heal wounds and illness, but like Iron Fist he cannot regenerate entire limbs or missing organs. ** Phoenix Blow: An attack that is executed much like the iron fist to which the user's chi is focused into the attacking hand, but with the index or middle knuckle sticking out from the rest. Unlike the iron fist technique, the Phoenix Blow is directed at one of an opponents pressure points dealing more damage and making it more powerful than the Iron Fist. His powers given to him by the Crane Mother was taken away from him. ** Iron Fist Punch: For a time he stole the Iron Fist from Danny Rand. He could use his chi and focusing it into his hand, he can draw upon the superhuman energy derived from the heart of the mystic serpent Shou-Lao and make his fist inhumanly powerful and super humanly resistant to injury and pain on a superhuman scale. This "iron fist" technique does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated natural energy. With his fist in this state, Rand can shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. The force of this technique has rendered incredibly durable Super humans such as the Colossus unconscious. Category:Villains Category:Warlords Category:HYDRA Category:Terrorists Category:Assassins Category:Crime Lords Category:Gifted